Nada es imposible
by thecullen86
Summary: Edward,Emmett y Jasper son cantantes famosos,Alice con un secreto,Rosalie actriz y modelo,Bella la mejor amiga de ellas son sus fans. ¿Que pasara cuando todos decubran el secreto de Alice?TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo hago historias con ellos xD**

**Capitulo 1:** Prólogo

**BPOV:**

Soy Isabella Marie Swan, Bella para los amigos. Tengo 17 años. Mi mejor amiga es Alice Cullen que tiene los mismos ayos que yo. Vivimos en un pueblecito llamado Forks.

Estamos como en otro dia cualquiera en la cafeteria del instituto, aunque no es tan normal porque mañana es el concierto de "THE VAMPIRE BOYS" mi grupo de música preferido y el de muchas personas más sobretodo de chicas, el concierto es en Seattle, el problema es conseguir entradas. Jessica y sus amigas estan delante de un poster de "THE VAMPIRE BOYS"que venia en una revista y tambien estan burlandose de las personas que no han conseguido entradas para el concierto.

Mientras Alice me hablaba de una salida de compras veia como se acercaba Jessica junto con Lauren, sabia que iban a llegar problemas.

-ja,ja que pardillas no teneis entradas-nos dijo Jessica

-eso a nosotras nos da igual, ademas seguro que hoy mismo puedo ir y conseguir entradas- le contesta mi amiga Alice

-eso es imposible, ya que no quedan entradas, aunque a lo mejor conseguis en la última fila- le dice Lauren con desprecio

-ya vereis como conseguimos entradas y en mejor sitio que vosotras, y encima con pase VIP al backstage.

-no lo creo, porque nosotras tenemos la fila 5 y los pases VIP estan agotados porque solamente habian 2

-ya vereis como los consigo.- les dice Alice muy convencida

-¿que te apuestas a que no?

-vale, si las consigo tu tienes que besar al profe de gimnasia

-y si tu pierdes tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga durante un dia entero.-le responde Jessica

-vale

Despues de esto Jessica sonriente junto con Lauren se fueron a seguir babeando delante del poster.Y Alice me dice:

-oye Bells, esta tarde te vienes conmigo a Seattle a por las entradas

-pero Alice me parece que no las vamos a conseguir

-tu tranquila que en verdad solo necesito una llamada pero de esta manera sera mas emocionante

-esta bien....

Lo mejor de este dia ha sido cuando en el momento en el que el director nos ha dejado salir antes porque no habia venido el profesor de gimnasia. A las 5 pm Alice llegó a mi casa en su porsche 911 turbo amarillo. Al poco llegamos a Seattle gracias a la loca conduccion de mi querida amiga. Me llevo a un hotel, el cual su entrada estaba llena de chicas, periodistas, fotografos y unos pocos guardis haciendo que no pasaran dentro.

Alice bajo del coche y me tiro del brazo hacia la entrada. Nada más llegar el guardia nos dijo que no podiamos pasar y entonces Alice me dijo-no te preocupes que vamos a poder pasar- en cuanto dijo eso me dio miedo. Cogio el móvil y llamo a alguien.

-hermanito, estoy bajo en la puerta y los guardias no nos dejan pasar

-claro ni a mi amiga ni a mi

-gracias te esperamos bajo

**APOV:**

Esta misma tarde Bella iba a descubrir mi secreto, espero que siga siendo mi amiga como hasta ahora sin importar esto.

* * *

bien esta es mi 2º historia

para los que esten mi otra historia "una historia ¿sin fin?"

ahora actualizare seguramente la otra xD

dejen reviews


	2. descubriendo el secreto

**los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me invento historias con ellos**

**por favor leer la nota de abajo**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** Descubriendo el secreto

**EPOV:**

Estoy en un avion con mis amigos Jasper y Emmett llendo hacia Seattle para dar un concierto mañana. Nosotros somo un grupo de musica muy reconocido para lo jovenes que somos. Yo por ejemplo tengo 19, Jasper tiene 18 y Emmett tiene esta saliendo con la modelo y actriz Rosalie Hale, que es la hermana gemela de Jasper. Aunque yo tambien he salido en alguna pelicula, soy mas reconocido como cantante.

Estamos llegando al hotel cuando de repente me suena el movil, miro la pantalla y se trata de mi hermana, asi que le contesto:

-hola hermanita

-estoy bajo en la puerta y los guardias no nos dejan pasar.

-entonces estas en la puerta del hotel, yo estoy llegando, estaré a unos 5 minutod mas o menos, ¿y cuando dices nos a quien te refieres?

-a mi amiga y a mi

-ok, bueno esperarme ahi y ¿ya sabes que pasara si descubre si descubre tu secreto?

-gracias te esperamos bajo

Nada mas colgar Emmett me pregunto quien era y yo lo unico que hice fue, Alice. Al llegar me encontre con un monton de fans,reporteros, y fotografos, aparte de unos guardis, a mi hermana y una chica a su lado. Mientras intentabamos entrar me drigi hacia mi hermana y su amiga, me puse detras de ellas y las fui llevando hacia dentro. Nada más entrar algo se colgo de mi cuello.

**BPOV:**

Nos encontrabamos Alice y yo en la entrada de un hotel esperando a su hermano para que bajara y pudiesemos entrar. Estaba hablando con Alice cuando todas las chicas que estaban ahi se ponen a chillar y luego que alguien no esta empujando a Alice y a mi dentro. Nada más entrar oigo a Alice gritar

-HERMANITO!!

Me giro y me encuentro a Alice colgada del cuello de nada más y nada menos que de EDWARD CULLEN.Él la abraza y veo como le dice algo al oido. Alice llega hasta mi, meintras él se aleja. No me habia dado cuenta que habia entrado en estado de shock hasta que Alice empezo a decir:

-Bella, Bells ¿estas bien?

-si, pero ¿me vas a explicar como esque estabas colgada del cuello de Edward Cullen?

-esta bien Bella....-pero es interrumpida por una voz aterciopelada

-bueno Alice, vamos a la habitacion y alli se lo explicas ¿vale?

-claro-le dice una sonriente Alice

Nos fuimos a su habitacion, al llegar él dejo la maleta a un lado y nos dijo que nos sentaramos donde quisieramos. Aun no me podia creer que estaba dentro de la habitacion de Edward Cullen. Alice y yo nos sentamos en un sofa que habia ahi y me explicó todo.

-Bella, Edward es mi hermano mayor, no te queria decir nada por si luego querias ser mi amiga por interes, pero se que puedo confiar en ti.

-esta bien Alice te entiendo, no te preocupes

Nos fuimos donde estaba Edward acostado leyendo una revista de adolescentes

-Eddie ¿que haces leyendo eso?

-1º no me llames así Alice y 2º lo hago por entretenimiento, ¿has visto todas las mentiras que dicen? bueno no todas

-a ver di una mentira- le dice una divertida Alice mientras me hacia señar para sentarme a su lado en la cama.

-pues aqui dice que mi color favorito es el naranja y en verdad es el azul

-jajaja bueno , ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-ya sabia yo que tu querias algo..... pero bueno decirme

-necesito 2 entradas en 1º fila y 2 pases VIP para el backstage

-y desde cuando quieres tanto?

-para fastidiar a Jessica

-esta bien, os ayudare. ¿tu tambien quieres fastidiar a Jessica, eh Bella?

-como sabes como me llamo?

-Alice me lo dijo, y como habla mucho de ti, me lo imaginaba

Que demonios le habia contado Alice a Edward. Dios ahora que lo pienso EDWARD CULLEN ME CONOCE MUCHO GRACIAS A ALICE!! Edward interrumpio el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando nos aviso de que iba a hablar con su manager para que le diera las entradas. A los 5 minutos nos dijo:

-buemp Alice, lo siento pero vas a fastidiar a Jessica, y para que veas lo buena persona que soy he mandado a Steve a que mañana te lleve las entradas al instituto y ademas en el concierto preparare algo para que sea el plan mejor. ¿contenta?

-jajajaja ese es mi hermanito preferido

-soy tu unico hermano Alice!

-ya lo se!

-bueno quereis tomar algo?

-no gracias- le contesto

-no Eddie, nos vamos a ir de comprar a comprar la ropa para el concierto-le dice Alice, solo con la idea de ir de compras me da miedo

-vale, os acompañaria pero no puedo salir hasta mañana, solo para que no me pase nada

-si, por lo de la semana pasada?

-si

-que te paso la semana pasada?-le pregunte con curiosidad

-ven Bella te lo contare mientras compramos

-vale...

Nos fuimos de la habitacion de Edward y se nos hizo casi imposible salir por las fans. Cuando entramos en el coche Alice me lo empezo a contar.

-resulta que él iba con Jazz y Em en el centro comercial para comprar una cosas para un concierto y unas fans muy locas fueron a por Edward y se le subieron a la espalda, lo tiraron al suelo, y le pidieron una foto, un autografo y un beso. Em y Jazz las consiguieron apartar, luego llegaron los guardias de seguridad y se las llevaron. Ahora mi hermano no sale mucho por si acaso o sale con un guardaespaldas. Te lo cuento para que no pienses que es egocentrico ni nada.

-vale, pues pobre de tu hermano. Normal que se quede en el hotel... yo tendria miedo de salir

Hoy las compras no fueron tan mañas, porque Alice se la paso comprando ropa para Edward, Emmett y Jasper que me dijo que me los presentaria mañana.

Al dia siguiente en el instituto Alice habia traido toda la ropa que habia comprado para darsela al manager. En la hora del almuerzo estabamos en la cafeteria, cuando vimos entrar a un hombre con traje y dirigirse a Jessica. Luego los vemos acercarse.

-hola Alice!

-hola Steve

-toma te vengo a traer las 2 entradas y los 2 pases VIP que me pediste, miralos y si quieres te los puedo cambiar de sitio

-no asi estan bien, a por cierto toma-Alice le da als bolsas y Steve le da las gracias pero como se tiene que ir, se las lleva todas las bolsas sin mirarlas. Jessica se queda en shock y casi se desmaya. Toco la campana y nosotras nos depedimos diciendole:

-nos vemos luego en el concierto

**STEVE POV:**

Nose que es lo que tienen Edward y ALice pero si tal y como me han dicho, pues voy. Este favor creo yo que lo hago por ver la cara de la chica que me han dicho que quieren fastidiar. Acabo de llegar al instituto y me parece que es la hora del almuerzo, porque veo mucha gente en la cafeteria. Con la mirada busco a la tal Jessica, lo cual no fue muy dificil por la descripcion que me habia dicho Edward. Cuando ya estoy a su lado le digo

-hola soy el manager de THE VAMPIRE BOYS, ¿me puede decir donde esta Alice Cullen que no la encuentro?

-estas de broma?

-no

-bueno ya veremos

Ella me lleva hasta Alice, aunque ya la he visto, nada mas llegar la saludo de forma alegre- hola Alice

-hola Steve

-toma te he traido las 2 entradas y los 2 pases VIP que me pediste, miralos y si quieres te puedo cambiar de sitio

-no asi estan bien, a por cierto toma- ALice me da unas cuantas bolsas y al verlas sonrio. Pero la verdad tengo un poco de prisa por el concierto, les aviso y me voy, cogiendo las bolsas. Cuando estoy dentro del coche llamo a Edward para decirle que ya esta todo hecho.

* * *

bien aqui esta el 2º capitulo, cuesta hacer los capitulos si inspiracion, ademas de que tengo que pensar para esta historia y la otra que tengo y en la otra me he atascado :(

la verdad estoy haciendo el 3º pero hay un problema no se me ocurre mucho el concierto y llevo como 1 o 2 semanas pensando en eso.

Asi que quiero que me digais que cancion os gustaria que saliese en el concierto y me gustaria saber que pensais que va a pasar.

Me estoy pasando estos dias escuchando musica para ver cual pongo y tengo algunas pero no me convencen y algunas son para algun concierto de algun otro capitulo asi que aceptare todas las sugerencias xD

dejen reviews


	3. el concierto

**los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me invento historias con ellos**

**las canciones del concierto estan puestas al final por si las quereis oir**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: **El concierto

**EDWARD POV:**

Buff que feliz me he puesto con la llamada de Steve. La verdad nose que tiene Bella, pero me encanta. Ahora solo me queda avisar a Emmett y Jasper de lo que tengo pensado hacer en el a la puerta de la habitacion de Emmett

-hola Eddi-Teddie

-hola Emmy, por cierto sabes que no me gusta que me llames asi- le digo mientras entro en la habitacion, que para mi suerte tambien esta Jasper.

-hola Ed

-hola Jazz

-oye Eddie que carita traes- me dice Emmett con un poco de burla

-Emmy yo no tengo ninguna carita

-lo siento Ed pero parece que estes enamorado- me dice Jasper

-como voy a estar enamorado de la chica que conoci ayer- mierda la he cagado....

-uy,uy,uy Eddie-Teddie esta enamorado

-y quien es?- me pregunta Jasper con curiosidad

-Bella la amiga de Alice

-la chica que estaba ayer con Alice?- me pregunta Emmett

-si

-pues la novia de Eddie-Teddie tiene suerte y debe venir al concierto bien y no de malas maneras asi que Jazzy vente conmigo a no ser que Eddie no quiera venir

-vale Em

-esperarme que voy con vosotros

Nos disfrazamos para que no nos reconocieran y avisamos a Steve para que nos preparara en 5 minutos un coche en la puerta. Al salir mi guardaespaldas tambien se vino por si acaso. Aun nose donde quiere ir Emmett.

Vale.. llevo como 30 minutos aqui dentro del coche y sigo sin saber a donde nos dirigimos, solo se que estamos llegando a Forks, el camino por el que vamos me suena mucho......

Genial ya se donde estamos.... ESTAMOS EN EL INSTITUTO DE ALICE!!. Cuando Emmett aparca el coche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes, todos se quedan mirando, ya que este coche lo suelen llevar los actores o cantantes.

-Emmett te voy a matar!

-no lo creo Eddie, mira alli esta tu novia

Sigo la mirada de Emmett y me encuentro a Alice, mi Bella, Jessica y Lauren. Un momento he dicho ¡¿MI BELLA!?. Dios esto me esta afectando. Emmett y Jasper se ponen bien los disfraces y salen del coche, yo les sigo. Un chaval que habia lo suficientemente cerca como para poder escucharlo dice:

-pero si son 3 viejos

Emmett se rie, y como lo conozco lo detengo y Jazz parece que penso lo mismo porque me imitó. Alice de mientras nos miraba con cara rara, cuando ya estabamos delante suya, Emmett con voz de viejo le dice:

-bien señorita por su buena obra del dia a THE VAMPIRE BOYS le queremos llevar hasta el concierto de esta tarde en ese coche de alli.

-estais de broma? Alice no les creeras a 3 viejos?-le dice Jessica enfadada

-señorita me esta llamando mentiroso porque como que me llamo Em...-Enseguida Jasper y yo le tapamos la boca para que no dijera nada y yo le digo con voz de viejo

-señorita no mentimos.... solamente venimos a por ellas.

-Jess pues para mi son muy sinceros, vale ire pero solo si puedo llevar a mi amiga Bella con nosotros

-pues claro señorita, venga vayamonos que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo. Ademas este clima no es bueno para nosotros- les dice Jasper

La verdad esque esto vale la pena, aunque sea para ver la cara de Jessica y la de mi Bella. Mierda otra vez he dicho mi Bella. Tengo la sensacion de que Alice sabe que somos nosotros, espero que no se note mucho. Ya una vez dentro del coche nos quitamos los disfraces y mi querida Bella nos dijo- ¿por que habeis hecho todo esto?

-porque nos aburriamos en el hotel- contesto rapido antes de que lo hagan Jasper o Emmett, sobretodo Emmett.

**BPOV:**

Cuando se quitaron los disfraces pude ver a mi dios griego. Lo unico que se me ocurrio decir fue:

-por que habeis hecho todo esto?

-porque nos aburriamos en el hotel- me dijo Edward. Lo notaba un poco nervioso, bueno bastante nervioso, pero supongo que era porque no sabia si lo habian reconocido.

-y donde vamos?- pregunta Alice

-Al sitio donde vamos a hacer el concierto, tenemos que ensayar y Alice sabes que tienes que elegir el vestuario.

-ok!

La verdad estaba muy emocionada por ver el ensayo de ellos. Al llegar nos recibio el manager que creo que se llamaba Steve o Esteban, nose. Los chicos se subieron al escenario y Edward se puso en un sitio y de repente desaparecio.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA EDWARD?!

-tranquila, solamente esta probando la trampilla- me dice Emmett sonriente

Y en ese momento Edward sale disparado desde el suelo hacia arriba y cae de pie. (esto es como iba a ser el concierto de michael jackson que para quien haya visto la peli de "Michael Jackson: this is it" sabra a que me refiero)

-¡ESTO FUNCIONA PERFECTAMENTE! Aunque al bajar casi me doy con un palo

-enseguida lo cambiamos- le dice un hombre que habia ahi.

Alice llego muy sonriente y aviso de que ya estaba elegido el vestuario. Ellos asintieron, y siguieron a lo suyo. Despues de 1 hora mas o menos Edward, Emmett y Jasper se acercan y nos dicen:

-¿donde os sentais vosotras? y ¿donde se sienta Jessica?

Alice se lo indica y ellos asienten.-Bien a ver Bella, en el concierto Jasper te va a hacer 3 preguntas sobre Edward y las tienes que contestar correctamente, asi que vamos a pensar las preguntas y luego decimos las respuestas, pero esperemos que Jessica no se las sepa.- me dice Emmett

- a ver la 1º pregunta ya la sabes que sera, ¿cual es mi color favorito? y es el azul

-ya se la 2º...- nos dice Emmett

-no vale si soy virgen o no- le interrumpe Edward

-joder.... vale... entonces nose

-¿que te parece la de si tienes algun tatuaje?- dice Alice- aunque tu no tienes, pero c reo que esa Jessica no la sabe

-jaja- Edward se rie nerviosamente- en verdad si Bella responde que no, fallaria la pregunta

-¡¿TIENES UN TATUAJE Y NO ME LO HAS DICHO!?- le grita Alice

-si, es un tribal, asi que Bella tu responde que si

-¡ENSEÑAMELO AHORA MISMO!

-Alice dejale....

-Bella no pasa nada. Esta bien Alice....-Edward se sube un poco la camiseta y se desata el boton de los pantalones para bajarlos un poco. Y al lado derecho se veia el tatuaje- ¿contenta? pero no se lo digas a mama ni a papa, ¿entendido? (si quereis ver como es el tatuaje y donde esta meteros aqui y poner el 1: 10 http: // www. youtube. com/ watch?v =ayMCNvyC-dA esta serie es la de Fisica o Quimica, que los que hayan leido mi otra historia es donde saque la fiesta esa xD)

-si a las dos

-bien y la 3º pregunta sera ¿de que color son mis ojos? y son verdes esmeraldas. Y ahora que sabes todas las respuestas, iros a cambiaros a mi camerino, mientras terminamos el ensayo y luego ire yo a cambiarme

Alice y yo nos fuimos, ella se iba quejando de lo del tatuaje, y yo iba pensando que Edward tenia un cuerpo perfecto...BELLA DEJA DE PENSAR ESO!!. Nos metimos en una habitacion que ponia en la puerta EDWARD C.. Al poco de que nos cambiasemos entro Edward y nos dijo que quedaban 15 minutos para que empezara el concierto. Asi que nos fuimos a nuestros sitios. Al entrar Jessica nos echo una mirada de odio. Que se le fue cuando se apagaron las luces y empezo a sonar una sirena como la de la pelicula "silent hill".Y cuando se encienden de nuevo las luces estan en el escenario Emmett y Jasper.

-hola a todos! Bien os queria dar una mala noticia. Y esque Edward se ha lesionado ahora en los ensayos y no puede venir....-todos los que estaban ahi dijeron ¡¿QUE!? a la vez, yo por mi parte me rei, porque sabia que no le pasaba nada- Asi que el concierto se ha cancelado, el dia que se haga el concierto sonara una sirena como la de antes y sera que habra concierto y tendreis que estar aqui.- Cuando todos se empezaban a ir, empezo a sonar la sirena y todos volvieron a su sitio corriendo. Del suelo sale Edward y todos empiezan a gritar

-bien no le hagais caso a Emmett, hoy les hemos preparado una sorpresa. Pero de momento disfrutar de esta cancion.

Se pone a sonar un piano, y una guitarra y ellos cogen un microfono cada uno.

**Edward:**

paseo por las huellas que dejan tus zapatos

me escondo pa' mirarte en el humo de tu cigarro

bailo con el vuelo de tu falda al caminar

**Jasper:**

sonrio por tener esta amistad contigo

aunque quizas deba llorar

porque nunca seremos mas que amigos

sigo en el pu** proyecto de hacerte feliz

**Emmett:**

te espero en el vaiven de tus caderas espera

que yo llegue para desnudarte

haria de esta noche una leyenda

y tiene que estar preparada pa' entregarte

(ESTRIBILLO)

**Edward:**

escuchame mujer

**Jasper:**

aqui solo estoy yo

**Edward:**

midiendo las distancia hasta tu corazon

**Jasper:**

aunque tu no lo sientas eso lo sufro yo

**Edward:**

escuchame mujer

**Jasper:**

sigo pensando en ti

**Edward:**

vivo de tus recuerdos maldigo mi existir

**Jasper:**

nada tiene sentido

**Edward:**

te espero cada noche en el mundo de los sueños

alli nose donde empiezan mis manos y acaba tu cuerpo

siento no sentir que ya no quiero despertar

**Jasper:**

juego con las palabras que salen de tu boca

vacilo entre tus labios te invito a otra copa

que manchan tus besos de rojo carmin

**Emmett:**

te espero en el vaiven de tus caderas espera

que yo llegue para desnudarte

haria de esta noche una leyenda y tiene

que estar preparada para entregarte

(ESTRIBILLO)

**Edward:**

escuchame mujer

**Jasper:**

aqui solo estoy yo

**Edward:**

midiendo la distancia hasta tu corazon

**Jasper:**

aunque tu no lo sientas eso lo sufro yo

**Edward:**

escuchame mujer

**Jasper:**

sigo pensando en ti

**Edward:**

vivo de tus recuerdos maldigo mi existir

**Jasper:**

nada tiene sentido

**TODOS:**

solo fui tus besos alimentan mis ganas llenan mis recuerdos

no siento lo que digo, digo lo que siento

me estoy volviendo loco de tanto esperar (x3)

Despues de esa cancion, cantaron otra haciendo una mezcla con el piano, la guitarra y la bateria, despues otra en la que solo canta Jasper. Y despues de unas 3 canciones mas Edward dice:

-bien, ahora toca el turno de la sopresa, esto va a parecer un concurso. Yo voy a vendarme los ojos y Jasper cogera a dos chicas que subiran aqui y le hara 3 preguntas sobre mi, quien las responda correctamente tendra una sorpresa y la otra volvera a su sitio.- y Emmett le puso un pañuelo en los ojos.

Jasper vino hacia mi y me dijo que subiera y lo hice gracias a la ayuda de Emmett. Y luego subio Jasper junto con Jessica.

-bien ahora veamos quien las acierta todas, ¿cual es su color favorito? A ver tu- y me señala a mi

-azul

-y tu?

-Naranja- responde Jessica

-Edward cual es?

-el azul

-vale, 2º pregunta de que color son los ojos de Edward?

-verdes- responde Jessica

-verdes esmeralda

-esta bien las tomamos como validas las dos, 3º y ultima pregunta, ¿Edward tiene algun tatuaje?

-no tiene ninguno- responde Jessica muy convencida

-si tiene- respondo seria

-bien veamos, Edward ¿tienes algun tatuaje?

-si

-bien pues has ganado tu!, ahora señorita ya se puede ir a su sitio, Edward ya puedes quitarte la venda

Edward se quito la venda y miro a Bella, y dice:

-como te llamas?

-Bella

-encantado de conocerte Bella, bien pues aqui tienes tu sorpresa.

* * *

bueno aqui esta el 3º capitulo

nose cuando volvere a subir pero no creo que tarde mucho, como mucho puedo tardar una semana todo depende de que no pongan muchos deberes en el instituto

porque lo empiezo el jueves :(

ahora mismo es la 1:11 y yo aqui subiendo un capitulo jeje

gracias por decirme canciones. que po cierto os voy a poner las que han cantado. para que os lo imagineis:

la 1º: escuchame mujer- Fondo Flamenco

la de la mezcla de instrumentos es la de: what I've done- Linkin Park

la de Jasper es una que sale en la pelicula de new moon: the violet hour- Sea wolf (es la cancion de la escena del cumpleaños de Bella)

y las otras 3: I'm yours- Jason Mraz - cantada por Edward

Please, please- McFLy- cantada por Emmett

I belong to you (new moon remix) - Muse- cantada por Jasper

estas canciones son en honor a las 2 personas que me se molestaron en decirme alguna cancion.

**dejen reviews**

y para los que se lean mi otra historia quiero avisarles de que a lo mejor subo mañana o pasado el capitulo, porque me falta mejorar una parte.


	4. la sorpresa

**los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me invento historias con ellos**

**siento la tardanza pero no tengo inspiracion paran ninguna de mis dos historias, solamente he soñado un dia pero con una nueva historia y la escribi para que dentro de un tiempo tambien la suba al fanfiction,aunque ahora tambien subire otra ahora. Pero tardara 4 horas minimo en subirse.**

**la cancion que sale es: te regalo-carlos baute**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: **La sorpresa

**EDWARD POV:**

Emmett trajo dos sillas y me dio una guitarra. Luego las luces se oscurecieron un poco menos donde estaban las sillas. Bella se sento en la silla que estaba enfrente mia.

-bien Bella esta cancion esta dedicada a ti- y empece a tocar.

Hoy amanecí con ganas de enviarte  
Algo que te guste y pueda regalarte  
Te hice esta canción que es para recordarme..  
Que esto es una excusa para declararme  
Hoy quiero decirte, voy a adelantarme,  
Que mi corazón yo quiero regalarte...

Y los 14.. de febrero enviarte mil flores  
Un detalle es, pero valores  
Y no te olvides de mi nombre..

Quiero regalarte un pacto de mi parte  
Para que tu nunca pienses en dejarme  
Y mi corazón desnudo entregarte  
Quiero regalarte mi mejor sonrisa  
Por si un día lloras, tienes mi alegría  
Y te sientas siempre protegida, niña..

Y los 14.. de febrero enviarte mil flores  
Un detalle es, pero valores  
Y no te olvides de mi nombre..

Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden  
Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte  
Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria..  
Te regalo mi amor que se acumula  
Te regalo mis manos, mi locura  
Te daré todo lo que me pidas, yo por ti daría mi vida

Quiero regalarte besos importantes  
Para que me extrañes si no estoy delante  
Y me pienses siempre cuando estés de viaje..  
Todo lo que pidas voy a regalarte  
Haré lo imposibles si no está a mi alcance  
Todo lograría para que me ames..

Y los 14.. de febrero enviarte mil flores  
Un detalle es, pero valores  
Y no te olvides de mi nombre..

Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden  
Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte  
Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria..  
Te regalo mi amor que se acumula  
Te regalo mis manos, mi locura  
Te daré todo lo que me pidas, yo por ti daría mi vida

Y para terminar yo quiero regalarte  
Préstame atención que esto es importante  
Desde que te vi yo quise niña.. enamorarte

Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden  
Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte  
Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria..  
Te regalo mi amor que se acumula  
Te regalo mis manos, mi locura  
Te daré todo lo que me pidas, yo por ti daría mi vida

Nada mas terminar la cancion se apagaron las luces y lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue ahora o nunca. Deje la guitarra, coji a Bella y me la lleve corriendo a mi camerino, porque sino se lo decia ahora , no se lo diria nunca. Bella intentaba seguir mi ritmo, pero al mismo me miraba con cara de _¿por que haces esto?. _Por el camino casi tiro a Steve al suelo de lo deprisa que iba, nada más entrar en el camerino cerré la puerta con pestillo. Bella se me queda mirando raro. Cada vez me voy poniendo más nervioso. Estuvimos un rato en silencio y ella no paraba de mirarme de esa manera.

-Bella, ¿por que me miras asi?

-¿por que has cerrado con pestillo?- ella me contesta con otra pregunta

-porque te tengo que decir una cosa muy importante y no quiero que nos interrumpan, lo que pasa esque nose por donde empezar......-estaba casi temblando de los nervios

-puedes empezar por el principio, pero calmate que estas temblando

-aaaa, vale...... bien.. pues.............-pero soy interrumpido por un ruido que viene de detras de la puerta, entonces le indico con el dedo a Bella que este en silencio, me acerco a la puerta con mucho cuidado para que no se oiga ni el más minimo ruido, y cuando ya estoy delante de la puerta, le quito el pestillo silenciosamente y abro la puerta de golpe haciendo que cayeran Alice y Emmett encima de ella.

-¡quitate de encima! ¡que pesas mucho oso!- se queja Alice, que esta debajo del gran cuerpo de Emmett.

**BELLA POV:**

Hoy he quedado con Alice en su casa para ver juntas una entrevista que le iban a hacer a su hermano en el show de Tyra Banks. Aun recuerdo lo que pasó ayer en el concierto, sobretodo cuando canto

_y para terminar yo quiero regalarte, prestame atención que esto es importante, desde que te vi, yo quise niña.... enamorarte_

esa fue mi parte preferida del concierto, aunque tambien me acuerdo cuando me llevaba tirando del brazo hacia su camerino y encima aun nose que es eso tan importante que me queria decir, gracias a mi querida amiga Alice y a Emmett.

Ahora mismo Alice va como loca por toda la casa y Esme esta enfadada porque se a enterado de que su hijo tiene un tatuaje y no les habia dicho nada.

-Alice, Esme solo quedan 5 minutos para que empiece la entrevista.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Esme y ALice estaban sentadas a mi lado en el sofa. Y nos pusimos a ver la entrevista.

-_bien aqui estamos con los chicos de The Vampire Boys que tuvieron un concierto ayer en Seattle el cual fue muy bueno. Bien chicos que tal vais?_

_-de maravilla, jejeje aun con la misma energia que cuando estabamos dando el concierto-le responde Emmett_

_-bien...os voy a proponer un reto, ¿aceptais?_

_-claro- dicen los 3 al unisono y todo el publico empieza a chillar._

-_vale... pero esto lo dejamos para despues ahora quiero preguntarte una cosa Edward.... ayer nos enteramos de que tenias un tatuaje, nos lo podrias enseñar?? ehhh??-_ cuando dijo eso la presentadora, Esme se puso a mirar la pantalla mas fijamente y seria. Alice me miraba y me parece que me puedo imaginar a Jessica delante de una tele suplicandole que lo enseñara.

**EDWARD POV:**

Estaba un poco nervioso desde que habiamos llegado al programa, nunca se sabia que podia pasar aqui. Empezo el programa,y cuando nos presento, toda la gente se puso a gritar, nosotros nos empezamos a reir, la saludamos y nos sentamos en el sofa, yo me sente en el medio, Emmett a mi derecha y Jasper a mi izquierda.

-bien aqui estamos con los chicos de The Vampire Boys que tuvieron un concierto ayer en Seattle el cual fue muy bueno. Bien chicos que tal vais?

-de maravilla, jejeje aun con la misma energia que cuando estabamos dando el concierto-le responde Emmett

-bien...os voy a proponer un reto, ¿aceptais?

-claro- respondemos los 3 al unisono y todo el publico empieza a chillar

-vale... pero esto lo dejamos para despues ahora quiero preguntarte una cosa Edward.... ayer nos enteramos de que tienes un tatuaje, nos lo podrias enseñar?? ehhh??- diosss como sabia que esto me iba a pasar.

-mmmm..... la verdad esque te lo enseñaria, pero esta en un sitio un poco dificil de enseñar- le dije sonriendo, aparte es verdad

-que pena.... y no puedes enseñar ni un poquito?

-le has preguntado a mi representante??jajajajaj- le pregunto en broma. Se me quedo mirando seria, y el publico se empezo a reir.

-es broma...venga enseña el tatuaje Eddie jajajajajaaj- dice un poco bromista Emmett, sabe que odio que me llamen asi.

- esta bien, pero solo un poco, hasta donde se pueda enseñar.- todos empezaron a chillar, me levante y me subi un poco la camiseta, me desabroche el boton del pantalon y comence a bajar un poco la parte derecha y uno o dos centimetros los boxes y entonces se veia un poco de tatuaje.

-mmm.... que bonito sitio.....-me lo dijo ronroneando

Me vuelvo a poner bien los boxes, los pantoles y la camiseta. Y ahora nos quedaba la prueba esa que queria que hiciesemos.

* * *

aqui os dejo el capitulo 4

siento la tardanza, pero el siguiente lo subire pronto

avance del proximo capitulo:

_-¿QUIEN ES BELLA SWAN?-chillo una voz desconocida que interrumpio nuestra discusion_

_Todos los que estaban en la cafeteria me señalaron, el repartidor vino hacia nosotras, llevaba en la mano una caja con un lazo y una rosa._


	5. Chapter 5

**los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me invento historias con ellos**

**Capitulo 5:**

**EDWARD POV:**

No sabiamos cual seria la prueba, aunque seguramente solamente la haria Emmett.

-bien... Emmett y Jasper teneis que cantar la cancion de las barbies, y tu Edward podrias cantarnos una parte de la cancion que le dedicaste a esa chica del concierto?

-mmm... esta bien....

Emmett y Jasper se pusieron a cantar la cancion. Jasper hacia la voz del chico y Emmett la de la chica, lo más gracioso esque cantaba con voz de chica. Todo el público les aplaudieron, ahora me tocaba a mi. Me dieron una guitarra. Me sente en al lado de Tyra. Y empece a tocar.

Y los 14.. de febrero enviarte mil flores  
Un detalle es, pero valores  
Y no te olvides de mi nombre..

Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden  
Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte  
Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria..  
Te regalo mi amor que se acumula  
Te regalo mis manos, mi locura  
Te daré todo lo que me pidas, yo por ti daría mi vida

Y para terminar yo quiero regalarte  
Préstame atención que esto es importante  
Desde que te vi yo quise niña.. enamorarte

Todo el mundo empezo a aplaudir y Tyra hizo como que se desmayaba, me hizo mucha gracia su reaccion, aunque tampoco tenia muchas ganas de cantarsela a ella. Tengo la esperanza de que Bella este viendo esta entrevista.

**BELLA POV:**

Vi a Edward volver a cantar la cancion del concierto, esa cancion me encantaba. Habian dicho que tenian un concierto en Chicago el martes. El domingo se me paso rápido, Alice estaba muy contenta.

El lunes llego, Jessica estaba insoportable. No paraba de hablar de que habia estado arriba en el escenario junto con Edward. Tambien las chicas no paraban de decirme que paso cuando desaparecimos Edward y yo en el concierto. Estabamos en la cafeteria, Jessica y yo estabamos discutiendo sobre que habia echo trampas con lo del concurso del concierto.

-¿QUIEN ES BELLA SWAN?-chillo una voz desconocida interrumpiendo nuestra discusion

Todos los que habia en la cafeteria me señalaron, el repartidor vino hacia nosotras, llevaba una caja con un lazo y una rosa. Todo se quedo en silencio, dejo la caja en la mesa.

-firme esto por favor- lo firme, me dio una sonrisa- espero que le guste el regalo

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, cogi la rosa, la oli y la deje en la mesa. Abri la caja y ahi dentro habia un perrito de raza golden retriever. Llevaba un lazo en el cuello y una nota, que la cogio Alice enseguida. La leyo y sonrio, luego se la quito de las manos Jessica que tambien la leyo. Me levante con el perro en brazos y le quite la nota a Jessica.

_Juego con las palabras que salen de tu boca, vacilo entre tus labios te invito a una copa_

_¿aceptas?_

_te espero a la salida_

No sabia de quien era esta nota. Aun me quedaba una clase más, no sabia que hacer con el perro. Con la ayuda de Alice convenci a la profesora de que me dejara estar con el perro en la clase. Ya habia tocado el timbre que daba la señal de que habian terminado las clases. Recogi algunas cosas del casillero y me fui junto con Alice que iba muy sonriente. Al salir estaba ahi Edward disfrazado de viejo apoyado en el coche en el que vino el otro dia. Ahora ya se porqueAlice estaba tan sonriente.

Me acerque donde él estaba, hizo una sonrisa torcida.- y bien ¿aceptas una copa?

-claro!, pero que hago con el perro?

-no te preocupes, traelo con nosotros

Nos metimos en el coche, el perro iba encima mia. Edward se quito el disfraz, segun él era muy molesto. Paramos en la entrada de un restaurante italiano, me dijo que dejase al perro en el coche con elchofer. Nos metimos dentro, una señora de unos treinta años nos llevo hasta una mesa, aunque no le quitaba los ojos de encima a él. Miramos la carta y al poco llego una camarera. Esta tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-tienes tu algo que ver en que el restaurante este vacio?

-pues la verdad si, he hecho que lo cerrasen solo para nosotros

-y como es que me has regalado ese perrito, la rosa y me invitas a comer o como decia la nota "_te invito a una copa_"?

-pues... porque queria conocerte... en verdad esto no lo he hecho nunca... pero para conocernos

-aaaa ok... que te parece si jugamos al juego de las 20 preguntas?

-claro! empieza tu

-cual es tu color favorito?

-azul y el tuyo?

-verde- me sonroje, porque aun recordaba cuando decidi que ese seria mi color favorito, y fue porque asi eran el color de sus ojos.

-de donde eres?-me pregunto

-de Phoenix y me mude a vivir con mi padre aqui a Forks, y tu?

-naci en Chicago pero cuando tenia dos o tres años nos mudamos a Forks

Llego la camarera con nuestra comida. Mientras comiamos nos ibamos haciendo preguntas. Averigüe que teniamos muchas cosas en comun. Me divirtia mucho con él, me conto alguna cosa de cuando eran pequeños.

- a ver, que 3 cosas te llevarias a una isla desierta?

-pues...un libro para entretenerme, ropa y medicamentos. Y tu?

-ropa, un cuchillo y comida

-para que te vas a llevar comida si alli puedes cazar?

-pues por si acaso no hay nada... ademas para que te vas a llevar tu medicamentos, si no comes te mueres

-pero se puede coger algo de fruta de los arboles y cazar algo, no como tu que llevas comida

-pues si

-llevate medicamentos y no comida que es mejor! si de todos modos vas a cazar

-pero para eso te tengo a ti en la isla! para los medicamentos

Me sonroje enseguida. Él sonreia y se notaba que estaba feliz, pero a mi me habia dejado pensando en sus palabras.

-última pregunta, que grupo o cantante te gusta?- me pregunto y puso una sonrisa torcida

Le voy a gastar una broma, a ver que hace- pues me gusta la música clasica, claro de luna me encanta- me encanto su cara, era como de _"mierda no le gusta mi grupo". _Llego la camarera y al ver a Edward con esa cara, me echo una mirada de enfado. Le dio la cuenta y vi como el pagaba y le ponia un autografo en un papel que habia. Salimos y alli estaba el coche esperando. Nos metimos dentro, él segui raro. No me gustaba verlo asi.

-Edward, no te preocupes que soy vuestra fan número 1

Me miro con una sonrisa torcida en la cara, este Edward me gustaba más- y porque no me lo habias dicho?, me habias dejado un poco raro

-para ver tu reaccion, pero admito que no me gustaba como estabas jeje

-Bella ahora te voy a llevar a donde quieras, me gustaria estar mas tiempo contigo me la paso muy bien, pero me tengo que ir a Chicago para dar un concierto y nose donde mas, asi que nose cuando voy a volver. Mira te voy a dar mi número de móvil para que me llames cuando quieras.- me dio un papel con un número de móvil. Por cierto nadie sabe que estoy aqui, quitando a Alice y seguramente se lo abra dicho a mis padres, pero nadie más lo sabe

-ni siquiera tu manager?ni Jasper?ni Emmett?

-nadie... solamente he venido para invitarte a comer, para concocernos más y luego irme rápido al aeropuerto.

-pues entonces me puedes llevar a mi casa

-enseguida- le dijo algo al chofer y arranco el coche- y has pensado que nombre le vas a poner al perro?

-aun no

-pues cuando lo sepas me envias un mensaje diciendome su nombre

-vale!

En el trayecto a mi casa estuvimos jugando con el perro y hablando de cosas de cuando eramos pequeños. Me baje del coche y él me acompaño hasta la puerta. Se despidio de mí con un beso en la mejilla y me recordo que le llamase cuando quisiese y que le mandase un mensaje o que le llamase para decirle el nombre del perro.

* * *

**aqui os dejo este capitulo **

**lo de la nota que hay junto con el perro es una parte de una cancion de fondo flamenco que salio en el capitulo 3**

**la cancion es _escuchame mujer - fondo flamenco_**

**dejen reviews **


	6. Chapter 6

**los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me invento historias con ellos**

**Nessy Hale Uchiha:la cancion del capitulo 4 es la de te regalo de carlos baute**

**Capitulo 6:**

**EDWARD POV:**

Llegue al hotel en el que nos quedariamos por la noche. En la entrada habia mucha gente. Fue muy dificil entrar dentro del hotel por las fans que se tiraban a mi cuello y los periodistas junto con los fotografos haciendome preguntas. Subi a mi habitacion, ya que habia hecho la reserva antes de venir. Deje la maleta a un lado y me acosté en la cama. Habrian pasado cinco minutos más o menos cuando tocaron a la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con Jasper y Emmett. ¿Pero cuando se han dado cuenta de que he llegado, si ni siquiera he llamado?. Parece que notaron mi cara de confusión porque me contestaron poniendo la televisión.

-_hace como mucho 10 minutos ha llegado Edward al hotel donde se encuentran los "Vampire Boys" aqui en Chicago-_ y aparecion unas imagenes mias y un video entrando al hotel

-y bien Eddie ¿nos vas a contar que tal con Bella?

-se puede saber como os habeis enterado?

-Alice-dijeron los dos a la vez

-me ha ido bastante bien. Pensaba que iba a estar más nerviosa, y ha estado muy tranquila

-¿le ha gustado el perro?- me pregunto Emmett- por cierto yo quiero un perro tambien, ¿me regalas uno?

-Rodee los ojos al igual que Jasper- si le gusto el perro, no te voy a dar un perro a ti, y ella me tiene que llamar para decirme que nombre le ha puesto por si lo vas a preguntar. Ahora me podrias dejar dormir, ¿por favor?

-claro- contesto Jasper

Salieron de la habitación y me volvi a acostar en la cama. Me hubiese gustado llamarle o mandarle un mensaje diciendole buenas noches, pero habian dos problemas:

1º No tenia su numero y no se lo podia pedir a Alice o me someteria a un interrogatorio

2º Ya es demasiado tarde y seguramente este durmiendo

Asi que me dormí pensando en ella y en el concierto de mañana.

**BELLA POV:**

Me encontraba en mi habitacion, acosta en la cama junto al perrito. Aun recuerdo la cara de Charlie cuando le enseñe al cachorro.

**FLASHBACK**

_Estaba preparando su cena favorita, ya que le iba a dar una noticia que no le iba a gustar nada. Oí la puerta abrirse y entró Charlie muy enfadado_

_-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿se puede saber desde cuando estas de novia con un viejo?_

_-papá... lo 1º tranquilo y lo 2º no estoy saliendo con ningun viejo_

_-eso no es lo que dice Jessica y tanpoco la foto que tiene en el móvil de la salida de hoy en el instituto._

_-dejame explicarte... el viejo ese, era el hermano de Alice disfrazado_

_-¿el hermano de Alice?¿por que iba disfrazado?_

_-si lo que pasa esque no queria ser reconocido por eso iba disfrazado... y por cierto me ha regalado un perro_

_-¡¿un perro!?_

_-si, pero no te preocupes que de él, me ocupo yo- me miro con cara de "donde has escondido al perro"- esta en mi habitacion, mañana ire a comprar todo lo necesario para su cuidado_

_-esta bien_

_-por cierto papá, no le digas a nadie que el viejo era el hermano de Alice_

_-¿por que?_

_-esque no lo puede saber nadie_

_-vale, vale, pero ahora antes de que me presentes con el perro, vamos a cenar, que me muero de hambre_

_Al terminar de cenar, subi a mi habitacion apor el perro. Lo cogí en brazos y baje al salón, donde se encontraba Charlie sentado viendo la televisión. Charlie se encariño con él enseguida, y me parece que el perro tambien. _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

He decidido que lo llamare Fido (jeje eso es lo que pone Rosalie en el cuenco cuando le da la comida a Jacob en amanecer). Nose si llamarle o enviarle un mensaje a Edward para deciselo, como él me dijo. Pero nose si aun esta en el avion, o ya estara durmiendo. Mejor le envio un mensaje mañana.

.

.

Nose en que momento de la noche me dormí, solo se que un perrito muy bonito con el nombre de Fido me ha despertado muy temprano. Despues de una larga ducha para despejarme, baje a prepararme el desayuno. Charlie ya se habia ido a trabajar. Encendi la televisión, para entretenerme mientras desayunaba. Me atragante con los cereales cuando salio una noticia de Edward, mientras hacia zapping.

_- por fin llego Edward Cullen al hotel de Chicago donde ya se encontraban Emmett y Jasper. Su llegado fue muy esperada por todas sus fans. Todos creian que no iba a venir para dar el concierto- _pusieron un video de su llegada y como algunas fans se le tiraron al cuello_.- y aqui nos despedimos, hasta las proximas noticias sobre "The Vampire Boys" en el backstage_

**EDWARD POV:**

Estabamos ensayando y haciendo las pruebas de sonido para el concierto. Solamente quedaban unos minutos para que empezase. Emmett y Jasper estaban probando unas rampas y viendo otras cosas del escenario, ya estabamos preparados, solamente quedaba que fuese llegando la gente y luego se empezaria. Me encontraba en el backstage hablando con un periodista, cuando empezo a sonar mi móvil. Lo mire y ví que ese número no lo conocia. Le hice una seña al periodista de que me disculpara, para poder hablar.

-¿hola?

-hola Edward, soy Bella- por fin me llamaba, llevaba todo el dia pensando que no me iba a llamar

-hola Bella! que tal?

-bien, ya le he puesto nombre al perro

-como se llama?

- Fido

-bonito nombre, sabes pensaba que no me ibas a llamar

-la verdad me lo he pensado mucho... aunque al final lo he hecho... y cuando vas a empezar el concierto?

-pues dentro de unos pocos minutos...lo vas a ver?

-lo hacen por la television?

-si... pero me parece que tienes que pagar algo para verlo o lo ponen en el canal de MTV- vi a Emmett y a Jasper haciendome señas de que ya ibamos a empezar- bueno Bella me tengo que ir, que ya tengo que empezar el concierto... ya hablaremos, aunque espero que sea pronto

-adios, y que te vaya bien en el concierto

-gracias- y colgue, guarde su número y me fui a mi posición, para luego salir disparado salir disparado como en la vez anterior

**BELLA POV:**

Puse el canal de MTV pero no estaban haciendo el concierto, segui mirando y vi que habia que pagar 10$ para ver el concierto, le di a que si, Charlie me entenderia.... ademas ya sabe que si se trata de ellos, le toca pagar para que yo pueda ver el concierto. En el escenario estaban Emmett y Jasper, estaban diciendo una cosa parecida a lo que dijeron aqui, entonces Edward volveria a salir del suelo. Y en efecto eso es lo que paso. Se veia tan sexy moviendose por el escenario.

Llego Charlie y al ver la tele me pregunto si habia pagado por verlo y solamente le asenti con la cabeza. En este concierto no habian hecho que subiera alguien al escenario como paso aqui, pero la gente pedia que Edward volviese a cantar la cancion que me canto a mi arriba del escenario. Le volvieron a poner una silla, se sento, le dieron la guitarra, entonces antes de ponerse a tocarla dijo.

-esta cancion va dedicada a la misma persona, cuyo perro me encanta y se llama Fido

Eso me dejo de piedra y a Charlie ni te cuento. Me miro con cara de "¿te la esta dedicando a ti?". No aparte los ojos de la pantalla en ningun momento. Esto es lo mejor del dia, hablar con Edward, escuchar otra vez la cancion que encima me ha vuelto a dedicar. Porque por lo demas ha sido un mal dia, Alice con su interrogatorio que me toco contarle todos los detalles, las miradas que me daba la gente, y a Jessica como no, tocandome las narices con que me habia liado con un viejo.

Aunque tambien una cosa muy graciosa fue la cara de Charlie despues de que escuchara la cancion que me habia dedicado Edward, y que con eso terminara el concierto.

* * *

**aqui os dejo este capitulo, y tambien se que es un poco corto pero no me ha venido inspiracion para mas... que le voy a hacer esto es lo que me vino ayer a la 1:30 am y lo he podido subir ahora**

**se que me he tardado una eternidad, como en la de encariñamiento infantil pero con esa tengo el problema de que perdi la hoja donde estaba escrito el capitulo y solamente tengo un poco... ahora me tocara pensar que habia puesto y no consigo acordarme ya que solo me viene unas cosas que pasaran en esta historia pero mas adelante**

**nose cuando subire capitulo de esta historia, espero que pronto....**

**y de las otras tambien sobretodo de encariñamiento infantil**

**y ya despues de una historia ¿sin fin?**

**y por ultimo de muejeres y hombres y viceversa que la tengo abandonada.....**

**dejen reviews**


	7. el trabajo

**los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me invento historias con ellos**

**Capitulo 7:**

**BELLA POV:**

El concierto que dieron Emmett, Jasper y Edward dejó a Charlie un poco raro. Seguramente Alice ya me tendria otro interrogatorio por todo a no ser que no lo haya visto, aunque eso lo creo un poco imposible siendo Edward su hermano. Y Jessica nose que hara, pero seguro que molestar con alguna de sus chorradas. Bueno al menos a primera hora toca música, que como tuvo lugar ayer el concierto y la profesora es una gran fan, estariamos hablando de eso.

Llegue al instituto cinco minutos antes de que sonara el timbre. Me dirigi a esperar en el aula de música, así como habia venido antes que Alice, me podria librar del interrogatorio por un poco de tiempo. El aula de música estaba abierta, eso era raro ya que la profesora siempre llegaba diez minutos despues de que sonara el timbre. Entre y me encontre a la profesora preparando un video.

-hola Sra. Burns

-Isabella, ¿que haces aqui tan temprano?

-he llegado antes sin saberlo

-esta bien, anda ven a ayudarme con el cacharro este que no funciona

-claro!

Mientras la ayudaba, sono el timbre. Conseguimos que funcionara cuando ya estaban todos dentro. Alice se habia sentado en primera fila y en la mesa de al lado estaba mi mochila. Me sente a su lado y la profesora empezo su clase

-ayer mientras veia el concierto de "The Vampire Boys" se me ocurrio un ejercicio que quiero que hagais, este trabajo me lo podreis dar como maximo dentro de dos semanas. Se puede hacer en grupos de dos o tres personas o si lo preferis solos, tambien.- ¿por que no decia que trabajo es?- como os veo muy impacientes por saber de que se trata... tendreis que hacer un video que tiene que ser como un videoclib

-¡¿QUE!- dijmos todos, menos Alice

-lo que habeis escuchado, ademas despues de esta clase estareis libres para que hagais los grupos, busqueis ideas y lugares donde hareis el video. Si lo haceis por parejas al menos uno de vosotros tiene que salir en el video. Podeis coger la cancion de algun cantante, pero si solo lo hace uno la tendra que cantar. Y para lo que queda de clase veremos un video y asi podeis haceros alguna idea de como se podria hacer y ver las canciones- le dio al play y salio el concierto de ayer de "The Vampire Boys"

No se llego a ver todo el concierto por lo tanto no se la última parte. Alice me cogio de la mano y me arrastro hasta su coche. Una vez dentro empezo a hablar

-ya se como haremos el video y solo me queda la ropa

-Alice..¿como se te a ocurrido todo tan rapido?

-muy facil, lo primero que he pensado ha sido en que mi hermano salga en el video, segundo tu tambien saldras, de la cancion se encarga él. Y ni se te ocurra negarte, porque recuerda que mi hermano te volvio a dedicar esa cancion en el concierto de ayer. No te hare ningun interrogatorio, pero si haremos el video asi y ademas ¡IREMOS DE COMPRAS! aunque tengo que llamar a Edward- la que me espera...

La tortura por el centro comercial fue demasiado larga, al final me dijo que en el video no iba a utilizar mucha ropa, que estas comprars eran para renovar mi vestuario. Condujo hacia mi casa. Ya que habiamos comido alli. Guardamos toda la ropa y Alice decidio que era hora de llamar a Edward

-hola hermanita

-hola hermanito, estoy con Bella y queria pedirte un favor

-hola Bella, a ver dime de que se trata

-pues la profesora de música nos ha pedido que hagamos un trabajo y necesito tu ayuda, bueno más bien , necesitamos tu ayuda

-claro, cuenta conmigo, pero para cuando es el trabajo?

-para dentro de dos semanas

-vale, a ver mañana tengo un concierto en Los Angeles, luego tengo cinco dias antes de tener otro en Vancouver, luego dos dias hasta Ottawa, luego algunas ciudades de la costa y por último Italia

-si que estas ocupado

-la verdad si, pero si quieres en esos cinco dias ahsta que tenga que ir a Vancouver podemos hacer ese trabajo

-claro!

-bueno tengo que colgar chicas, tengo que coger un avion hacia Los Angeles. Ya hablaremos más tarde

-adios hermanito-colgo el telefono- bueno Bella me voy a mi casa a pensar en los lugares donde se grabara

-hasta mañana

-adios Bella

No me lo podia creer EDWARD IBA A HACER EL VIDEO CON NOSOTRSAS. Necesito una ducha caliente para relajarme. Hacer la cena de Charlie no costo mucho, llego y se puso a cenar, aun me miraba un poco raro. Él se quedo viendo un partido y yo me fui a dar una vuelta junto con Fido. De repente me empezó a sonar el móvil, mire el identificador y sonrei al ver que era Edward.

-hola Edward

-hola Bella, mi hermana esta aun contigo?

-no- queria hablar con ella?

-mejor, he estado haciendo tiempo para llamarte, no queria que me hiciera un interrogatorio

-vaya tu tambien huyes, por cierto esa cancion que te pidieron en el concierto...

-la cancion si iba dedicada a ti, por si ibas a preguntar eso

-bueno si te iba a preguntar eso, y aparte te queria decir que has dejado a Charlie rarp, me mira extraño, porque tambien vio el concierto

-en serio? jaja, espero que le haya gustado. Por cierto no han dicho nada de que salieses con un viejo?

-la verdad si, Charlie llego hecho una furia, y me dijo que desde cuando era la novia de un viejo

-y que le dijiste?

-pues que eras el hermano de Alice, pero no le dije que eres tu, solo que no se lo contara a nadie

-vale, mira cuando vaya alli a ayudaros, aunque me imagino que sera algun video o algo asi

-pues si, es un videoclib en el que salimos tu y yo

-entonces quedara bastante chulo. Seguro que yo tendre que cantar y poner la cancion

-si, segun lo que me dijo Alice, si

-esta bien, ire preparandola

-claro, bueno Adios, ya me voy a dormir

-y yo o mañana no tendre fuerzas para el concierto, esto es una sorpresa para Alice pero saldre de Los Angeles en cuanto acabe el concierto

-claro, no le dire nada y que te vaya bien en el concierto de mañana

-gracias... lo que nose es si saldra por la television, pero bueno, te dejo dormir, buenas noches BElla

-buenas noches Edward

Colgue y me meti dentro de casa, avise a Charlie de que me iba a dormir y me fui a mi habitacion junto con Fido que no se separaba de mi. Una vez con el pijama puesto me desplome en la cama. Fido se subio tambien y se acosto a mi lado. En menos de cinco minutos me quede dormida y soñando con Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

**los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me invento historias con ellos**

**este capitulo es un poco cortito... pero es hasta donde ha llegado mi inspiracion hoy**

**Capitulo 8:**

**BELLA POV:**

Acababa de terminar el concierto. Habia intentado que no se me notara nada y no decirle nada a Alice sobre que Edward iba a venir nada más terminar el concierto. Al menos no sospechaba nada. Charlie me miraba con otros ojos, y cuando le pregunte me dijo que aun sospechaba en lo del viejo como mi novio y no se creia que fuese el hermano de Alice. Le preguntaria a Edward si le podia decir que era él y no un viejo y que se presentase vestido de viejo y luego se lo quitara delante de Charlie.

-_BELLA MAÑANA VIENE MI HERMANO_-me grito Alice por el móvil

-ya... pero llegara por la tarde no?

-_ese es el problema, pero no pasa nada, que tarde es! tengo que irme a dormir y mañana tener mucha energia_

-Alice a ti te sobra la energia

-_ya... gracias_- y colgo

No habia nadie en mi casa ya que Charlie se habia ido a dar un paseo con Fido, ahora le habia pillado un cariño al perro ¡pero si es mio!, justo cuando iba a irme a dormir llego Charlie con Fido que vino corriendo hacia mi.

-BELLA! este perro tiene que trabajar conmigo en la comisaria, es perfecto como perro policia- y se fue a su habitacion

Esque todo el mundo se habia puesto de acuerdo para irse sin dejarme decir nada? En fin al menos estoy contenta porque se que en estos momentos Edward viene hacia aqui y mañana lo veria.

Me desperto el móvil, era un mensaje.

_Cuando quieras le damos la sorpresa a Alice, pero antes te invito a desayunar en el hotel_

_es el hotel eclipse, habitacion 208_

_un beso_

_Edward_

Mire la hora y vi que eran las 10 am, no esta nada mal pensando que es sabado. Enseguida le conteste el mensaje.

_Ok, dentro de 15 minutos estare alli, la sorpresa se la damos despues del desayuno_

_un beso_

_Bella_

Me vesti rápido, cuando baje vi que mi querido padre se habia llevado a Fido, se estaba obsesionando y eso que él era el primero que no queria perro. Pero bueno, cogi un taxi para que me llevara. Llegue al hotel exactamente como le dije a Edward. Creo que tenia que ver que le dije al conductor que se diese prisa que era de vida o muerte.

Me dirigi a la habitacion que me habia dicho, toque a la puerta y me abrio Edward vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa negra.

-hola Bella-me abrazo de manera que me levanto del suelo, se dio la vuelta, me dejo en el suelo y luego cerro la puerta- desayunemos!-nos sentamos en unas sillas que tenia.- que tal lo que llevas de mañana?

-bien, por cierto...te puedo pedir un favor?-asintio-puedes venir a mi casa vestido de viejo, como has hecho estos dias cuando has ido al instituto, vienes a mi casa y te quitas el disfraz delante de Charlie, esque no me deja en paz con que estoy de novia con un viejo

-vale, pero que no se lo diga a nadie,y que tal Fido?

-pues ahora Charlie le tiene más carfiño al perro que a mi, ayer antes de irse a dormir me dijo que queria que el perro fuese un perro policia...y no lo entiendo es el primero que no queria perro

-suele pasar, las personas que no quieren perro son las primeras que les pillan cariño

-me imagino

Hablamos de unas cuantas cosas más. Despues de desayunar nos fuimos, Edward habia alquilado un coche para estos cinco dias. Nos dirigimos a su casa donde se encuentra Alice. Una vez alli, nos quedamos apoyados en el coche, llame a Alice.

-_ha pasado algo Bella?_

-si, esque te queria decir que no voy a poder ir contigo hoy como habiamos quedado

-_de eso ni hablar, tu vienes conmigo, ahora mismo estoy saliendo hacia tu casa_-me colgo

Al poco salio Alice con cara de enfado, pero que se quedo parada en cuanto nos vio.

-ahhh ya estas aqui?-dijo mientras se abalanzaba a su hermano-y tu como eres capaz de decirme que no puedes venir?

-no te enfades con ella, fue mi idea, lo llevo planeando desde que sali del concierto, y se lo he contado a ella mientras desayunabamos

-habeis desayunado juntos?-asentimos-sabeis que en verdad haceis una bonita pareja?-nosotros rodamos los ojos-bueno vamos en marcha a hacer el video!

El video se iba a hacer en mi casa, asi que llevamos unos cuantos objetos de su casa a la mia. Al menos Charlie no va a estar. Y por lo visto se habia llevado al perro, Edward rio cuando leyo la nota de Charlie.

_Bella me llevo a Fido conmigo a la comisaria, voy a empezar a entrenarlo, asi que no nos esperes para la cena y por cierto cuidado con tu noviecito el viejo _

_te quiere Charlie_

Edward se cambio de ropa. Yo salia poco en el video asi que hicimos primero donde yo salia y una parte en la que estamos en la calle, porque como aun nadie sabia que él estaba aqui, para que siguiera asi. Alice llamo al vecino de enfrente, donde se grabaria en su puerta. Él tenia que hacer como que me besaba, entonces Edward lo ve, sale del coche y se va a su casa que es la de enfrente, (osease mi casa). Esto se grabo rápido, bueno en realidad se hizo todo durante todo el dia. Asi que en un dia ya habiamos terminado de grabar todo. Solo quedaba que Edward lo juntase todo etc.. con su portatil que tenia en el hotel.

Alice se fue antes, Edward se quedo conmigo para hacer eso con Charlie. Se puso su disfraz, cenamos. Al poco de haber terminado de cenar, oimos el coche patruya. Charlie entro junto con Fido que se fue a saludar a Edward moviendo el rabo. Charlie nos miraba mal.

-Bella, este es tu novio?

-no-le dije- este es el que tu dices que es mi novio el viejo, pero es el hermano de Alice disfrazado, y la persona que me regalo-enfatice el me- a Fido, quitate el disfraz

Se empezo a quitar el disfraz, Charlie cuando vio de que se trataba se quedo con cara pensativa.

-tu cara me suena pero nose de que... asi que tu eres el hermano de Alice?

-si, un gusto conocerle, soy Edward Cullen

-anda tu nombre tan bien me suena...-se quedo pensativo, y hasta vi cuando la bombillita le hizo click- espera un momento, tu eres ese cantante de ese concierto que me hiciste ver Bella, en el cual le dedicabas una cancion a una chica que tenia un perro llamado Fido-Edward asintio-ya se quien eres-y se fue a la cocina

-por lo visto no se ha dado cuenta de que eres tu, o...-no pudo terminar

-espera un momento esa chica es Bella!-aparecio Charlie

-si

-y se puede saber porque le dedicaste...? que hace esa parte de la pared como quemada? y porque huele a quemado?se te ha quemado la comida?

-huele a quemado, la pared esta asi por que hemos hecho el video ese que tienen que enseñar en el instituto mi hermana y Bella, la comida le ha salido buenisima, y se la dedique porque es verdad lo que dice la canción.

Charlie y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta al escuchar la razon de lo de la canción.

**como he dicho antes en el capitulo que he subido de una historia ¿sin fin?, estoy subiendo capitulos de todas mis historias y ahora solo me queda encariñamiento infantil, pero esa seguramente sera mañana... ya que son las 10:11 pm, estoy en casa de mi vecino, por que a mi se me rompio el portatil ayer, y mi vecino esta de viaje y yo le cuido a su gato... por lo tanto tengo una semana con este ordenador**

**el problema esque mi madre me llamara dentro de poco para que vuelva a casa... pero bueno mientras escriba algo, mañana en cuanto llegue lo subo xD!**

**y aqui el favor que le hago a mi amigo Sergi, el cual ha escrito una historia aqui, aunque no sabe como continuar (la historia se llama "el lio lioso de Bella" y el se llama aqui "topelatino"). La pagina que dejo es de algo del hambre o algo asi.. esque no me acuerdo xD**

**www. 1billionhungry. org /sergio95/**

**por si alguien me quiere preguntar algo sobre alguna historia que he escrito o solamente para hablar, que me lo diga en un mensaje y yo le doy mi msn, aunque tambien tengo twitter. (pero ahi me llamo Carol_Larrion), tambien tengo tuenti (para los que sean de españa, ya que es una pagina de aqui)y facebook, como tambien una cuenta en youtube donde subo videos, he subido dos de la saga, donde me llamo thecullen86.**

**dejen reviews y abrazos al estilo Emmett**


End file.
